Nendo Nendo no Mi/Techniques
Given who he is, Chris has a penchant for naming his attacks. Each of his techniques' names begin with Chris saying "Clay Clay..." (Nendo Nendo no...) and being followed up with a certain word in English. As Chris creates attacks shaped after or inspired from various sources, none of his techniques seem to follow a certain pattern or theme. Pre-Time Skip Attacks Clay and Liquid Themed Attacks These are attacks that Chris has named after his clay body or forms of liquid. The Devil Fruit techniques under this category are: *'Clay Clay Clay' (クレイクレイのクレイ Nendo Nendo no Nendo): This is by far one of, if not the simplest technique Chris seems to possess in his arsenal of fighting moves. The Clay Clay Clay as it is called is first formed after Chris creates a large clay ball in the palm of his hand, measuring roughly five times the size and width of his own hand and thus equaling the size of his own torso. After formation, Chris solidifies the ball and proceeds to toss it as if it were a softball. Depending on the hardness of the ball and the chosen target, this technique can either do a lot of damage or hardly leave a scratch. Evidence of its effectiveness was first proven as far back as chapter 1 of One Dream, where it was the first of Chris' Clay Clay Fruit techniques to be revealed; having used it to defend himself against a violent sea king he mistook for a demon while on his initial voyage through the haunted Florian Triangle. Despite being revealed so soon, it was never mentioned by name, with only a silhouette against the fog being any indicator of the attack's existence at the time. It is also highly implied that due to its early debut and simplistic nature, that this is one of the techniques Chris developed in his youth during his ten year rebellion in Aspara. *'Clay Clay Swamp': Chris unleashes liquid clay all over the ground in order to trip up enemies. He can then skate freely on the clay. *'Clay Clay Flood': Chris will aim his arms at the ground and start to spray a massive amount of clay in a short amount of time, forcing the clay up into the air, where it will then come crashing down as a huge wave from every direction. This attack is capable of covering a large city or town, if not an entire island, in his liquid clay. The effects of having so much clay come crashing down are similiar to a real flood, allowing the attack to topple over many trees/houses/etc. nearby. *'Clay Clay Geyser': This is one of Chris' simpler attacks, albeit, it still packs a punch. This technique can be assumed to be a watered down version of the Clay Clay Flood. By simply turning one or both of his arms into a liquid state, Chris will keep his arms outstretched and aimed at his target(s) as he focuses his shot. Once he feels the aim is just right, Chris will then fire a massive amount of liquid clay at the intended target(s.) The amount of clay, and the speed in which it is fired (which can vary, depending on how much force Chris puts into the attack) has enough potential to fly clean through solid stone walls (and possibly steel too) and send some of the strongest of men reeling backward. Weaker opponents will have been sent flying, if Chris uses enough pressure. Weapon and Warfare Themed Attacks These are attacks that Chris has named after various tools and weaponry used in warfare, either in general or specifically. The Devil Fruit techniques under this category are: *'Clay Clay Armory' (クレイクレイの武器庫 Nendo Nendo no Buki-ko): One of Chris' signature attacks, and one of which he developed over the ten year rebellion against Majestic T. Decaden. Chris starts the technique by transforming either one or both of his arms or legs into clay and then molding them into various weaponry. The solidified weapons he can create range from something as simple as swords and whips, to more complex constructs, like wrecking balls and axes. Chris has also produced things such as spears, barbed whips, mallets, battering rams and other subsets of weaponry, like knives, rapiers, and scimitars. As the attack combines the effectiveness of weapons with Chris' physical strength, the damage can be impressive. Chris has often either smashed or sliced apart things such as ships or buildings, and has left considerable damage to his enemies. He's also sometimes used the technique for transport purposes, such as grappling whips around corners or poles to swing from place to place, or coil the whips into springs to allow him to leap to great heights, in a manner similar to Bellamy's usage of the Spring Spring Fruit. This attack was first seen being used to counter against the Slaughter Pirates' captain's sword, by transforming Chris' right arm and hand into a longsword. It was also used to defend Marine Ensign, Justin, from the enemy's blade. *'Clay Clay Shield' (クレイクレイのシールド Nendo Nendo no Shīrudo): Another of Chris' developed techniques from his youth ten years ago. Chris will transform a specific area of his body into clay and harden it into a form of armor to protect himself from harm. Likewise, he can also shape any of his limbs into a shield of any type or size for the same effect. Alternatively, Chris has also transformed his entire body into clay in order to harden every inch of himself in a sturdy clay armor, acting as a reliable defense should a small portion of armor or one of his shields fail him, or if an attack proves to be too dangerous for him. Given the range of stylization Chris subjects his techniques to, the Clay Clay Shield can come in a variety of different appearances, albeit its functions are still the same. Chris has also used this technique at times to cushion himself from falls or to protect others whom he doesn't wish to be harmed. Additionally, Chris can unexpectedly use the stiffness of his armor or shields to bludgeon his opponents and wreck his surroundings. As the strength required to both attack and defend with this technique relies on Chris' strength, this technique holds a good deal of potency. *'Clay Clay Firearm': Chris changes his limbs into rifles and other types of guns in order to shoot clay bullets at others. The durability of the bullets can range from being as soft as water to as tough as steel. Melee Themed Attacks These are attacks that Chris has named after various close quarter combat manuevers or portions of his body. The Devil Fruit techniques under this category are: *'Clay Clay Fist': Another straight-forward technique in Chris' arsenal is the Clay Clay Fist. By making use of the unlimited potential of his clay-based creations, Chris will throw a punch at his enemy from a distance. What will happen next, is that a large, watery clay fist will be sent flying straight at whoever or whatever Chris wishes to attack. The size of the fist is approximately 5 times the size of Chris' own hand. And like with the Clay Clay Geyser, depending on the pressure put behind the attack, the fist can be truly soft as clay, or as hard as a speeding train. **'Clay Clay Multi-Fist': This is a variant on the Clay Clay Fist that Chris developed during his fight with No Beard. Instead of relying on one of his hands, Chris will unleash a barrage of large clay fists upon his opponent(s) in much the same manner as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling. This attack has enough potential to cause extreme damage to foes and objects alike if left unchecked. **'Clay Clay Cyclone Fist' Miscellaneously Themed Attacks These are attacks that Chris has given randomized names to, and thus fall under no other category. The Devil Fruit techniques under this category are: *'Clay Clay Clone': Chris creates sculptures of himself as decoys. Being a Logia Devil Fruit, Chris can control the duplicates as long as he stays within range (a 30-ft. radius.) *'Clay Clay Bowling': Chris becomes a large clay ball and attempts to ram into his opponent(s.) This is often used to hit many enemies at once, especially if they're in his way. *'Clay Clay Launch': Chris inserts his "Clay Pills" (which actually contain pressurized farts) into his body and stores them in his lower back waist. He then creates a turbine/engine from his "backside" and unleashes the fuel from within, resulting in Chris blasting off with his own farts. (This technique is easily his grossest/smelliest.) *'Clay Clay Lockdown' (クレイクレイの封鎖 Nendo Nendo no Fūsa): Unlike most of Chris' techniques, which are mostly offensive in design, the Clay Clay Lockdown focuses upon restraining and immobilizing anyone subjected to it. This is performed through Chris turning one or more extremities into clay and molding them into any sort of solid restraint; ranging from simple cuffs to spacious cages. Normally, the restraints are well built, and often require incredible strength to break in or out of; and like other techniques, only the restraints still attached to Chris' body can be melted down and assimilated back into his body, while those detached from him remain as they are. Due to its inherent nature, Chris chiefly relies on this technique to trap or pin down foes either to leave them helpless for an incoming assault, keep them from fleeing, or even to hold them in place for any variety of reasons. Because he can limit the mobility of those he chooses, Chris has sometimes cleverly used this technique to throw or slam his helpless opponents into anything nearby (including the trapped foe's allies.) This particular attack was first seen being used in an aggressive fit of rage against the Slaughter Pirates' captain. After pinning the captain down with an enlarged handcuff made from his right hand, Chris proceeded to lecture the pirate about what a true pirate is before wailing on him until he passed out. Given how it first showed up alongside other early techniques, such as the Clay Clay Armory, it may be that the Clay Clay Lockdown was conceived and mastered during the ten year rebellion against Decaden. *'Clay Clay Angel': Chris creates two angel wings from his shoulder blades for flight. The wings are created at the bare minimum size required for flight, so as to not get in the way. This technique requires 5 seconds at least to create, since it takes time to harden each "feather." The wings cannot allow Chris to fly while they are still liquid, they must be solid in order to fly. *'Clay Clay Shredder': Chris uses this technique to turn his arms into an immensely sturdy clay armor with recursive blades running down down the side in every direction. Chris also will add spikes on top of his knuckles, which are about one inch long each. This attack is capable of doing a tremendous amount of damage to both objects and people, and can carve up almost anything into uneven slices. The only drawback to this attack is that it takes about 7 seconds to complete, due to the length of Chris' arms and the details added to this attack. *'Clay Clay Cyclone' (クレイクレイのサイクロン Nendo Nendo no Saikuron): Another more creative application of Chris' abilities, the Clay Clay Cyclone is simply performed by rapidly rotating Chris' arms in a repeating cycle around his front and backsides. This technique can be executed because Chris can alter his arms, chest, shoulders and back into wet clay, allowing his arms to freely slide around in circles until they are immobilized or Chris decides to stop. Thus, the attack derives its name from the cyclonic appearance of Chris' twirling arms. Whether in or out of battle, Chris seems to make good use of the ability by using his spinning arms and hands to deflect any incoming projectile, opponent or obstacle, as well as inflicting some damage due to the reckless swinging of his extended fists. It also appears to cover his flanks and blind spots well too, as attacks from behind are just as prone to deflection as assaults from the front and sides. Post-Time Skip Attacks These are techniques which debuted after Chris' two years of training under Shanks, and thus were not seen before the time skip. Each new attack follows the same haphazard theming of Chris' techniques, while those strengthened by Haki include "Black" in their names. Weapon and Warfare Themed Attacks *'Clay Clay Master Armory': Haki Enhanced Attacks *'Armament Temperament: Clay Clay Black Armory': **'Armament Temperament: Clay Clay Black Master Armory': *'Armament Temperament: Clay Clay Black Shield': *'Armament Temperament: Clay Clay Black Firearm': *'Armament Temperament: Clay Clay Black Homing Missile': Melee Themed Attacks *'Clay Clay Stomp': A technique derived from the Clay Clay Fist. Like the Clay Clay Fist, the Clay Clay Stomp takes the form of Chris thrusting one of his feet forward, resulting in a large, liquid clay foot soaring towards the opponent. The foot is as large as the fist created from the Clay Clay Fist, making it roughly 5 times larger than Chris' own foot. And again like the Clay Clay Fist, it can cause decent damage, due to the thrust of the kick being generated by Chris' powerful leg muscles. **'Clay Clay Multi-Stomp': Like how the Clay Clay Stomp was inspired from the Clay Clay Fist, the Clay Clay Multi-Stomp takes its inspiration from the Clay Clay Multi-Fist. And as such, it too operates in a similar fashion as the Clay Clay Multi-Fist. By getting into a position where both his legs will be free, such as in mid-air, Chris will rapidly unleash a continuous barrage of kicks aimed at his target(s.) This creates a multitude of large, liquid feet hurdling towards the general area ahead. Like the Clay Clay Multi-Fist, this technique covers a wider range than the single variant of either the Clay Clay Fist or Clay Clay Stomp, and can accumulate a good deal of damage over time. Miscellaneously Themed Attacks *'Clay Clay Needle Shower': One of Chris' more odd techniques; the Clay Clay Needle Shower was the first of quite a few new techniques to debut after the time skip. Chris begins the attack by placing one of his hands up over his head; afterward, a massive quantity of wet, long, thin needles will spew out of his palm and fly up into the air above him. Once in mid-air, Chris willfully hardens each needle into a solid state as he nudges them away from himself, and allows them to fall haphazardly into the ground.nearby. From its appearance alone, it seems the Clay Clay Needle Shower is meant for close quarter combat, when an opponent is within inches of Chris. Also, due to its random descent, it may be intended to make the use of Kenbunshoku Haki as a form of defense against it less reliable. As an alternative however, Chris has shown that he can willingly choose to have his palm face the opponent head on instead. This then creates a more direct version of the technique, where Chris will spray his target(s) with solid, piercing needles in a continuous shower. This makes for a more controlled and predictable version of the Clay Clay Needle Shower, allowing others to evade it more easily with the aid of Kenbunshoku Haki. Haki Enhanced Attacks *'Armament Temperament: Clay Clay Black Shredder': External Links Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Wyvern 0m3g4